dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Vallaslin
Blood writing, or vallaslin in the elven language, is what the Dalish call the intricate facial tattoos worn by all adult clan members. When a Dalish elf comes of age, they prepare to gain the vallaslin by meditating on the gods and the ways of the Dalish, and by purifying the body and the skin. When the time comes, the Keeper of the clan applies the blood writing. This is done in complete silence. Cries of pain are taken as signs of weakness. If a young elf cannot tolerate the pain of the blood writing, they are deemed unready to undertake the responsibilities of an adult. The keeper may stop the ritual if they decide that the one gaining the vallaslin is not ready. Blood writing is at least in part a religious practice, and there are different designs of blood writing representing deities in the Elven Pantheon. However, it is not known whether the practice was associated with the worship of the gods in ancient Elvhenan or is a more recent development. Many young Dalish receive their vallaslin when they are around 18 years of age, or so.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Designs in Dragon Age: Origins.]] Thus far, three groups of Dalish have been encountered: those of the Dalish Elf Origin, those of Zathrian's clan in Nature of the Beast, and the ones found in the Exalted Plains in Dragon Age: Inquisition . Various designs of blood writing can be seen on their faces. There appear to be eight main designs, each of which comes in a simpler and a more complex version. Though similar to the main eight there are two unique designs that are used by Velanna/Seranni in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and Merrill in Dragon Age II. The designs found in Dragon Age: Inquisition and their corresponding deities have been released. Matt Rhodes Tumblr. Design 1 (June: The Craftsmaster) NPC-Lanaya.png|Lanaya, apprentice to Keeper Zathrian (simple version) NPC-Varathorn.jpg|Varathorn, craftmaster in Zathrian's clan (simple version) NPC-JunarAndPol.png|Junar, a hunter in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (simple version) Fenarel.JPG|Fenarel, a young hunter in the clan of the Dalish Elf origin (complex version) Fenarel01.png|Fenarel as he appears in Dragon Age 2 (complex version) NPC-Deygan.jpg|Deygan, a hunter in Zathrian's clan (complex version) Ariane.png|Ariane from Witch Hunt (simple version) June_Vallaslin1.PNG‎|Lavellan Inquisitor from Dragon Age: Inquisition June Vallaslin2.PNG|Lavellan Inquisitor from Dragon Age: Inquisition (alternate version) Design 2 (Elgar'nan: God of Vengeance and the Sun) NPC-Ashalle-Closeup.png|Ashalle, an elf in the clan of the Dalish Elf origin (simple version) NPC-Messenger.jpg|A Dalish Messenger (complex version) Elgar'nan1.PNG|Lavellan Inquisitor Dragon Age: Inquisition Elgar'nan2.PNG|Lavellan Inquisitor Dragon Age: Inquisition (complex version) Design 3 (Falon'Din: Friend of the Dead) Athras.png|Athras, a hunter in Zathrian's clan (complex version) NPC-Ilen-Closeup.png|Ilen, craftmaster in clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) dalishhuntersabrae.png|an unnamed Dalish hunter in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (simple version) Falon'Din1.PNG|Lavellan Inquisitor Dragon Age: Inquisition (simple version) Falon'Din2.PNG|Lavellan Inquisitor Dragon Age: Inquisition (complex version) Design 4 (Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt) NPC-Sarel.jpg|Sarel, a storyteller in Zathrian's clan (simple version) NPC-Maren.png|Maren, keeper of the halla in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) Andruil Vallaslin.PNG|Lavellan Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition (simple version) Andruil-Vallaslin-Alternate2.png|Lavellan Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition (complex version) Design 5 (Sylaise: Hearthkeeper) NPC-Marethari.png|Keeper Marethari, from the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) NPC-Aneirin.jpg|Aneirin, a healer and former apprentice of Wynne's (complex version) harshal.png|Harshal, a hunter of the Sabrae clan (simple version) Sylaise1.PNG|Lavellan Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition Sylaise2.PNG|Lavellan Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition (simplest version) Design 6 (Mythal: The Protector) Tamlen image.jpg|Tamlen, a friend of The Warden of Dalish Elf Origin (simple version) Zathrian close up.JPG|Keeper Zathrian (simple version) MarethariDAII.png|Keeper Marethari changes vallaslin in Dragon Age 2 (complex version) IlenDAII.png|Ilen also changes vallaslin in Dragon Age 2 (complex version) Abelas.png|Abelas, an Arlathan Temple guardian, a variant of Design 7 (simple version) Mythal-Alternate2.png|Lavellan Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition (complex version) Mythal-Alternate.PNG|Lavellan Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition (simplest version) Design 7 (Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets) NPC-Panowen.jpg|Panowen, a hunter of Zathrian's clan (complex version) Elynduil_209.jpg|Dalish Elf player character (complex version) NPC-Mithra.jpg|Mithra, a hunter and occasional guard in Zathrian's clan (complex version)|link=Mithra Velanna's Exile.png|Marren, from Velanna's Exile companion quest, has another possible simple version of this vallaslin overlayed on a complex version of Design 8 Dirthamen-Vallaslin.png|Lavellan Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition Design 8 (Ghilan'nain: Halla-Mother) Dalish elf.jpg|Merrill, apprentice Keeper in the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) NPC-Paivel.png|Paivel, a storyteller in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) Paivel.png|Paivel's vallaslin is almost exactly the same in Dragon Age 2 (complex version) NPC-Elora.png|Elora, keeper of halla in Zathrian's clan (complex version) Arianni.png|Arianni, Feynriel's mother in Dragon Age 2 (complex version, heavily faded on cheeks) Variel.jpg|Variel, a member of the Dalish Warden's clan, only in Dragon Age 2 (complex version) danyladaughter.png|a Dalish assassin, the daughter of Danyla Ghilan'nain-Vallaslin.png|Lavellan Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition Unique Designs VelannaNice.png|Velanna, a potential Grey Warden recruit in Awakening (unique variant of design 7, used by her and Seranni) Seranni.png|Seranni, Velanna's missing sister, shares her vallaslin Merrill Portrait.png|Merrill, a potential companion in Dragon Age 2 (design is similar to design 8 from Origins, though notably different and not used by any other characters) References Category:Dalish lore Category:Elven pantheon